Fallen Angel
by DarkLordK
Summary: When a girl has everything going for her except love, a player appears to "help" her, but everyone else knows it's all an act! All Pokémon in the story are gijinka. LopunnyXLucario, LopunnyXInfernape, and LopunnyXGallade. M for later chaps. *COMPLETE!*
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Characters:

Name: Mimi Lopp

Age: 17

Based Off Of: Lopunny

Bio: A guitar player for the local church band. A strong believer in God. Falls for Lucas, but ends up a victim.

Name: Lana Tias

Age: 17

Based Off Of: Latias

Bio: Mimi's best friend since they were kids. Goes to church with her, and always wants to help.

Name: Lucas Rio

Age: 19

Based Off Of: Lucario

Bio: A delinquent who was held back in school because he just doesn't care. Responsible for most negative events in the story.

Name: Earl Laide

Age: 18

Based Off Of: Gallade

Bio: A friendly boy who is a master fencer. He is in love with Mimi, but doesn't know how to say it. He is always willing to offer help to those in need.

Name: Terrance Toren

Age: 18

Based Off Of: Torterra

Bio: A leader of a group of criminal-like people. He is very large, and has a violent temperament.

Name: Ferna Zaru

Age: 17

Based Off Of: Infernape

Bio: One of the only two female members of Terrance's gang. Always smokes after a 'job' is pulled off. Seems to have a girl-crush on Mimi.

Name: Starre Rapten

Age: 18

Based Off Of: Staraptor

Bio: The other female member of Terrance's gang. Loves to be high up, and usually hangs around in treetops.

Name: Reggie Gilga

Age: 19

Based Off Of: Regigigas

Bio: The largest and oldest member of Terrance's group. He is silent most of the time, and is always called upon for brute strength.

Name: Ray Luxin

Age: 18

Based Off Of: Luxray

Bio: The most violent of Terrance's group. He has an odd fixation with technology.

Name: Jason Ninza

Age: 17

Based Off Of: Ninjask

Bio: The fastest and final member of Terrance's gang. Always wears a mask due to a bad scar across his face. He is good with blades, and never says a word.

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

She stood up and smiled at the applause she was receiving. Not because she enjoyed the attention, no... She was actually pretty reserved. She smiled because of the thought that she was doing Him good by playing here. She stared out at the churchgoers and a warm, fuzzy feeling enveloped her heart. 'Yes,' she thought, 'I'm doing this for Him! For God!' She sat back down when Lin, the bandleader, motioned at her that they still had one song to go. Mimi sighed and smiled as she picked up her faithful acoustic and they began to play the last song of the night. Her fingers flowed flawlessly over the strings for what seemed like the millionth time and she reveled in the feeling. 'This isn't heaven, but it's pretty darn close!' She almost giggled at the thought as they finished. The crowd started applauding, standing this time. She blew them all a kiss and walked off the stage. She sighed heavily. 'Time for homework...' She glanced over and smiled as Lana, her BFF, ran over and nearly tackled her into a hug.

"E-Easy, Lana!"

"No way, you guys rocked harder than ever!"

They both giggled and walked towards the door. Lana sighed.

"I wish it wasn't the last night of this... I always have so much fun..."

"I know, but... Everything is planned out, you know." Mimi gave her friend a friendly smirk and they left. They walked for a while, talking about life and boys they thought were 'pretty cute.' Mimi sighed sadly. No guys ever took interest in her plain figure...

They got to the street sign and hugged before parting ways.

"Hyaah!"

The boy in his oddly colored fencing outfit lunged forward and managed to hit with enough force that his opponent's rapier was sent flying backwards. He smiled under the mask after the judge confirmed his win. He took the mask-helmet combo off and his short lime-green locks flipped down and surrounded his face. He offered his hand, and his opponent gladly shook it, both offering a friendly smile.

"Good match. I thought you had me."

"You kiddin' Earl? NO ONE here can beat you. You're just... You're too damn good at this."

Earl scoffed lightly and smirked. "Maybe compared to you."

His bluenette opponent feigned a glare. "Hey, hey! Watch it, buddy!"

They both laughed and headed to the locker room. Earl yawned and slipped back into his street clothes. "God, I'm exhausted..." They waved to each other and Earl walked out, his bag hoisted over his shoulder. 'SO glad tomorrow's Thursday... I get a day off from kickin' ass." He laughed out loud, receiving strange looks from the people still out. 'But then, there's school... And I'll get to see-'

*SMACK!*

*SMACK!*

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

The two bodies crumbled after running straight into each other.

Mimi looked up, rubbing a spot on her head. "O-Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! She rushed over and helped the dazed boy up. "Are you okay- Oh... H-Hi, Earl... I'm sorry..." She quickly picked Earl's bag up, earning a laugh from the slightly blushing fencer. 

"N-No, Mimi, It's alright. Really." He took the bag from her and slung it back over his shoulder. "Um... Jeez, I gotta watch where I'm going... Uh, are you alright?" His hand trailed over her head, searching for any wounds. "Well... You seem to be okay. Want me to, um... W-Walk you home or... Something...?"

She shook her head and smiled, ruffling his hair. "No, I'll be okay. Thank you, though."

'...Did she really just mess with my hair?' "Well... Okay, then, I guess... See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course." She flashed him a smile before running toward her house, completely oblivious to the young green-headed boy's feelings for her.

'...I'm such an idiot...' He walked toward his house, sighing and mentally slapping himself in the face.

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

Soo... There it is. Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed! Read and review if you liked!

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	2. Chapter 1: A New Victim

AN:

Hey, guys, DarkLordK here. I'm SOOO happy I got positive reviews on this fic! At first, I wasn't sure this would do so well, but seeing those... You guys made my day! Thanks!

Review responses:

Will: Obviously, I made another chapter! lol

dragonsofthe8elements: Interesting... In a good way, right...? :D

cascadedkiwi: More is here, my good reader. ^_^

This chapter contains some language, so... If that doesn't bother you, read on! ^_^

**Chapter 1: A New Victim**

*Bzzt!*

"Ugh..."

*Bzzt!*

"H-Huh?"

*Bzz-click*

"Oh, good... I'm up in time... Ehehe..."

Mimi blinked the sleep out of her eyes and crawled out of her warm covers into the suddenly cold air against her near-bare form. She shivered and pulled on her robe, then trudged sleepily to the bathroom. "Fwaahh... I need to wake up..." She smiled halfway, turning the water on in her shower to her preferred temperature before slipping out of the robe and hanging it up on the wall. Her eyes trailed down her reflection in the mirror as she cupped her 28-C breasts shyly. Her gaze trailed down to the pink-laced white panties Lana had talked her into because they were 'cute.'

"...Like it matters... No one'll ever get that far, because no one wants to..."

She sighed and slipped out of them as well. A towel and washcloth were grabbed and set on the sink before she stepped into the warm water. She jumped a little, then slowly got used to it and proceeded to finish her shower.

After 20 minutes, she climbed out and shut the water off. "Hah... That's better." A cheerful smile spread across her face as she dressed for the day and dried off her naturally long hair. "Ah, why does it grow past my butt?" She finished brushing it out and put it into a ponytail after much effort.

"Mimi, honey, breakfast is ready!"

"Okay, mom! I'll be down in a sec!"

She ran to her room and grabbed her school bag before tearing down the stairs.

'Mmm, I smell eggs!' She giggled and went into the kitchen. Her mother pulled her into a hug before giving her a peck on the forehead.

"Morning, baby girl! How'd you sleep?"

'Ah... I didn't, really...' She had been up almost all night, dreaming odd things... Why was she with some guy she didn't recognize? "I slept good... Eggs done? I gotta get going soon."

"Yup, here." Her mom smiled and handed her a plate. Mimi smiled back and ate quickly before tearing out the door to catch the bus.

*Bzz-SMASH!*

"...Frickin' alarm clock."

A blue-headed boy flipped the torn covers from his body and rolled off the twin-size mattress lying on the floor. "God, I hate getting up for that prison they call a school... Damn that place to hell." He quickly threw on a wife-beater and a pair of ripped jeans over the scars from his past. "Oh, great... That stupid social worker's coming today... Dumb bitch don't know WHAT she's talking about half the time... Course, maybe she'll forget to come... That'd be nice."

A sigh escaped his thin lips as he washed the scars on his pale face. His usual routine. He got through it quickly and threw on his old sneakers and zipped the patched-up tan hoodie he stole over a year ago. He began walking to school, hating everything as usual.

He shoved past some green-haired kid on the sidewalk and scowled. "Watch where you're going, you dumb bastard." The greenette blinked in confusion and continued his walk to school. Lucas scoffed and kept walking. "Wonder if I can find a good lay... Better turn on the charm for the next dumb broad." His eye caught Mimi on the passing bus. "...And there she is." A smirk formed on his lips as he 'groomed' his hair with a brush of his fingers, walking toward his daily prison with a new purpose

"Jeez, what was that kid's problem? People bump into each other all the time! I would've apologized!" Earl growled and fixed his hoodie.

"Well, whatever... Mimi'll be there to comfort me." He laughed to himself and shivered at the cool autumn air hitting his face. "Yeah... Right... She's too church for someone like me... I wish she'd look past that, though... I'm not that bad, am I?" He sighed and shook his lime-colored bangs out of his eyes. "Man, Mimi, I love you... Why can't you see it?"

He reached a hand towards a cloud that seemed to be forming in the shape of her cute, rounded face. He blinked and shook his head quickly. The cloud 'returned' to a normal cloud-like shape. He chuckled. "Jeez, I'm losing it..." His shoulder shifted to keep the strap of his backpack on. "Either get the hell out of my head, or get me the hell into your heart."

A sad smile crept across his lips and he walked on, wishing and wanting, with no idea how much that kid he bumped into was about to affect him and Mimi.

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

Aaand... There be chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last one! R&R, as always! lol


	3. Chapter 2: A Typical Day

Hey, guys, guess what? I got chapter 2 done early! ^_^

I was really on a roll when I did chapter 1, so I figured I'd get 2 out of the way as well.

Enjoy!

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

**Chapter 2: A Typical Day (Or Maybe it's Not…)**

Earl slipped into the school doors and almost immediately ran into Lana. "Oh, hey. Mimi here yet?"

Lana sighed and shook her head. "No, the bus is late… I swear that woman drinks."

Earl let out a laugh. "The school needs to fire her ass…" He felt a glare on him and turned. "W-What?"

"Language, mister." Lana eyed him. He sighed and looked toward the doors.

"This is a free country"

"Well, I don't like hearing it, and neither does Mimi."

They heard a sweet voice behind them. "'Neither do I' what, Lana?" They both turned around and Earl blushed slightly.

"Earl said a bad word." Lana smirked at Earl, knowing she was bothering the greenette.

Mimi frowned and looked over at him. "Oh, Earl…"

"W-What? Don't give me the look! Just 'cause you're a churchgoer doesn't mean I am. And besides, other people say tons of worse crap."

"And they get told off by teachers!" Mimi's voice almost bit him with how harsh it was.

He sighed and the bell rang for homeroom. He walked off without another word, his face downcast. Mimi looked down at her feet. "…Do you think I was a little too hard on him? That IS just the way he works…"

Lana pats her back. "Nah. But if you feel bad, you could always go apologize. Do it 1st period! He IS in your science class."

"…I guess… Come on, we're gonna be late." The two girls smiled and walked to their homeroom to begin their Thursday. They were completely oblivious to the boy watching them both, observing their personalities.

"So… She's a church bitch. Alright, then. I guess I'll have to be a good boy for now. She DOES have a nice body, so I guess it's worth it." Lucas scoffed and smirked at the thought of being anything but angry and hateful. "Jeez… The things I do to get some."

He flipped his blue bangs backwards and walked into the bathroom. He stopped at a mirror and took in his appearance. A dirty wife-beater under a tan patched up hoodie, complete with ripped and worn jeans. "…I better be REALLY good for this bitch. These're all the clothes I got… Thanks a lot, 'parents…' Anyway…" He attempted to scrub a stain off his clothes and brushed his hair out with his fingers. "Maybe I could tell her I'm a Christian who has no parents… She'd probably buy that."

He left the bathroom and walked to his homeroom. 'How to get her to notice me… Maybe I'll start helping people. That'd work. Hehehe… I bet she's tight. Church bitches are always virgins.' He sat in his desk with his feet propped up and waited for the day to begin.

"So anyway… I'm really sorry I snapped at you, Earl."

"Ah… What kinda friend would I be if I didn't forgive you?" Earl flashed a smile at her and pulled her into a friendly hug. 'If this is all I can do to show her I love her… Then I have no chance.' He hid his disappointment in a smile and let her go. "Now… Class is about to start. Go sit your butt down."

They both laughed and she walked to her seat as a woman teacher walked into the door. She wore a slightly pink-tinted dress. The shoulders had a circle emblem on them, and dark pink stripes ran down parts of the flowing garment. She smiled at them all.

"Good morning, class. I hope you're ready for the test today." A groan erupted from the room, save for Mimi, who sat in her seat smiling and waiting for the test. 'I can do this… I have God behind me.' Ms. Palkia began passing out the test. Earl stared blankly at his paper. '…I forgot to study… I was so tired from fencing… Damn it!' He sighed and they all began answering the questions as best as they could.

By the time he had finally finished, it was the end of the period. He watched the clock tick as she collected the tests, smiling especially brightly at Mimi, who was confident she'd get yet another A. The bell sounded, and everyone except her and Earl bolted out of the classroom. They calmly waked next door and Lana speed-walked from the Math room. She looked almost panicked.

"L-Lana, hon, what's wrong?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost… Or Mr. Raan naked…"

They all shuddered and Lana shook her head. "N-No, it's that Lucas kid… He actually DID class work! A-And he helped a student out! He's NEVER done either of those things before! Something's up!"

Mimi smiled. "I'm glad for him. He must've found faith and purpose, and he's trying to make up for his wrongdoings by being a good person. Ah, I'm so happy for him!"

They sighed and smiled at her before looking at Lucas as he walked out of the classroom. He flashed a smile and waved at Mimi and Lana before heading to his next period. They stared, Mimi with a slight pink tinge to her round cheeks. 'He's… Very cute…' "Mimi…? Mimi!" Earl snapped his fingers and awoke the brunette from her trance.

"H-Huh? Oh, sorry. I was… Thinking…"

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

Things are finally going to start moving along now, so if the story was too slow for you before now, fear not. All is well. Stick around for the next chapter, and R&R!

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	4. Chapter 3: Ploy of a Bluenette

Hey, guys. I promised Fallen Angel Ch. 3 was done, and I meant it.

Things are going to actually start happening now! Yay! So, Enjoy!

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

**Chapter 3: The Ploy of a Bluenette**

'Hehe… That was FLAWLESS! I got her to blush! That's a start… But I need to do more… Hmm…' Lucas thought he walked, bumping into a girl and causing her to drop her book. "Hey—" He stopped himself. 'No… Nice… Good person…' "…Sorry about that." He picked up the girl's book and handed it to her before walking off. 'Alright. Good. She didn't scream and run. That means I'm doing okay.' He smiled to himself instead of his usual smirk in case anyone was watching him.

He saw Mimi walk into History class before him. 'Oh, right, she's in this class too… Perfect!' He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Um… H-Hey… You're that Christian girl…"

She smiled. "Baptized and saved from the beginning. Name's Mimi. And… You're Lucas, right?" He nodded and put on a false smile.

"Yeah, that's me… Um… I-If I ever did anything bad to you, I'm sorry." 'Okay, not bad…'

"Oh, that's so sweet… Thank you. But… I don't think you've ever actually done anything to me. I'm glad you're taking the initiative, though."

"Yeah, I… I've seen the light, and wanna pay for the bad stuff I've done." 'Nice. Sappy as hell, but nice.'

"Oh, as long as you pray and confess your misdeeds, you'll be forgiven." She smiles sweetly, a light blush visiting her cheeks once again. "That's what my mom and dad always taught me."

'Okay, she's blushing again. This is going so well that it's not even funny!' "Um… Well, could you maybe help me out? I'm new to this whole… 'Being nice' thing."

She giggled and nodded. "Of course I will. Anything to help a person get into Heaven."

"Uh… Yeah. So… Ladies first. Lucas motioned toward the door, still wearing his fake smile. She nodded and walked in, smiling at him and blushing. He followed her, sneakily staring down at the long-haired brunette's rear. 'Nice. I'm in!' They sat down at their seats, smiling at each other.

'He really HAS changed! This must be what God wants for me! To save Lucas!' Her face brightened somewhat at the thought that she was serving Him. Their History teacher, Mr. Girati, began collecting their homework from the night before. She saw Lucas hand him the homework. Mr. Girati blinked and looked up at Lucas, who had another smile plastered to his thin lips. The old teacher shrugged and collected the rest of the papers.

"Oooookay… Since I now have all your papers, we will begin watching the biography of Bill Clinton, the 42nd President." He pushed play on the VCR (which, Mimi noticed, Lucas was resisting laughing at, because NO ONE had a VCR anymore) and sat down to begin grading the papers.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang and the students left the room. Lucas smiled and walked over to Mimi. Mimi looked at him, smiling. "That was horrible…"

"Yeah, that sucked. I never really got into History…"

"Um, from what I remember, you never got into ANY class." She giggled and he chuckled warmly (from what she could tell), and they began walking to the next classroom. They parted ways, and Earl caught up with Mimi.

"Heeeyyy!" The lime-locked boy ran up to her and smiled. "We have the next class together, so I was wondering if… Are… Are you blushing?"

Mimi blinked. She could definitely feel the warmth on her cheeks, but she didn't want to admit that. "N-No, I'm not! What would I have to be blushing about, EARL?"

He began to laugh and started walking, ignoring the question. She growled playfully and began to 'attack' him. They continued this all the way to 3rd period, laughing like the old friends they were since junior high.

Lana heaved a sigh as the bell to begin 3rd period sounded. 'Jeez… I have to go without my crazy friends until lunch… This suuuuuuuucks...' Lucas sat down in his seat next to her, and she carefully watched him. 'What the heck is he up to...? Mimi's wrong. No one just… CHANGES like that!' She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a clearing of a throat. "Ms. Tias… I asked you for your homework!" She looked up into the face of her always-angry Music Theory teacher. 'M-Mr. Noir…' She giggled nervously and handed him the sheet of paper. Lucas chuckled after he walked away.

"You're starting to look like I used to in class…"

'H-He's COMPARING us? No way!' "O-Oh. Listen, Lucas Rio… I'm watching you. You do anything to hurt my best friend, and I'll end you. Got me?"

He looked genuinely shocked. "H-Hurt that sweet girl? No way… I'm not like that anymore."

"Uh-huh…" 'I don't buy that innocent act! You're UP to something, you blue-headed jerk!' "Alright, then…" She turned away to face the board. Lucas smiled his fake smile and did the same.

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

Le gasp! Lana knows! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!

As always, R&R. Thanks for reading!

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	5. Chapter 4: Beginning of the End

Here you go, guys, chapter 4. Enjoy! ^_^

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

**Chapter 4: Beginning of the End**

Lucas stood up as the bell rang. He flashed a smile at Lana, who rolled her eyes and walked out before him. He almost laughed, but stopped himself. 'No, then she'd know something was up… But she's pretty sharp. She figured me out pretty damn quick…' He walked out and nearly smashed into Mimi.

"Wah! Oh… H-Hi, Lucas." A slight blush crept onto her cheeks and she smiled.

"Hey, Mimi. Um… Actually, could I talk to you in Study Hall? I need to ask you something…"

"Oh, sure. Come on." She smiled and walked with him into the Study Hall room with him. He smiled and followed her in, and they sat down at a table.

"Um… M-Mimi, are you… You know… Single?"

The blush on her cheeks grew a little redder. "Y-Yeah, I am… Why do you ask…?"

He blushed, mainly from sheer willpower to make himself do so. "W-Well, I really like you… And I want to get to know you better. And I feel that if we went out… We could get really close. So what do you say? Will you be my girlfriend…?"

She gasped slightly and blushed an even deeper red. "O-Oh my gosh, Lucas! Yes!"

'H-He wants to be with me! Someone really started liking me!' She took his hands in her own and smiled sweetly. "Y-You aren't pulling some mean prank on me, right…? You REALLY want to go out?"

He nodded and smiled at her. "Of course I do… You're the first person I've ever really had a conversation with… So I want to become even closer friends, maybe more…"

'More…?' "What do you mean by 'more,' Lucas…?"

"W-Well, you know…" He blushed. "L-Lovers, maybe…"

"…Well… I'm not quite ready for THAT yet… I want to get married first, you know…"

"N-No, I didn't mean… Ah… I meant like… Able to say…"

"…I love you?"

He nodded. "Yeah… That." He smiled and pulled out a sharpie and wrote on her hand.

"W-What are you— Oh… Y-Your number? Are you sure?"

He chuckled. "Uh, yeah, I'm sure. How else will we talk whenever we want? A-Anyway… um… I have no parents, so the phone's all mine. You can call whenever you want. I promise, I'll answer," he added, seeing the skeptical look that she had on her face.

She giggled and wrote the number down on a slip of paper. "There… Now it won't wash off." They both laugh and he smiles.

"I don't need yours, since you'll be the only one to call me. No one else knows the number or cares to ask."

'That's so sad…!' She looked at him with a pitiful look.

"Now, now… Don't give me that look. You're the only one I WANT to call me anyway." He smiled, and she relaxed a little.

"Well, okay…" She leaned over the table a little, hesitated, then pecked him softly on the cheek after working up the courage. They both blushed and looked away from each other. It was Lucas who looked back up first.

"…C-Could I…? You know… On the cheek, like you did?" He smiled at her shyly.

"…Yes, Lucas. You can." She began blushing profusely and smiled. He shyly leaned over the table and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then pulled back. They both smiled at each other and started working, their hands interlocking under the table.

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

Well, there you have it, folks. Chapter 4. Yay! Sorry it's so short, but I hope to include the first scene of lemony goodness soon, so I hope that makes up for it. lol Also, sorry I didn't get this up earlier, but... I had a busy weekend. ^_^

Anyway, R&R as always, and I hope you enjoyed! Next one will be longer and more interesting, I promise... Please don't hate me? :D

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	6. Chapter 5: Revelations of a Deceiver

Holy crap... Has it really been THAT long since I uploaded a new chapter? I'm SO sorry, guys! Everything's been really crazy lately... But it's all good now, so hopefully, I can upload more often. Ehehe... Enjoy... And review, please. It lets me know you guys are actually still reading. lol

Some language in this chapter. Bet you'll never guess who uses the "F-word" for the first time in the fic... XD

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

**Chapter 5: Revelations of a Deceiver**

As he worked on his paper, multiple thoughts ran through his head. 'Perfect. It's only a matter of time before I can hit it and stop being a 'good boy.' I DO have to figure out something to get past her 'marriage first' rule… No way in HELL I'm marrying this bitch or any other bitch.'

"Lucas…?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. "Yeah?"

"What about me do you like, exactly…? What made you want to go out with me?"

'…Fuck.' "Um… W-Well, you know… You're nice, and caring, and very pretty…" 'Okay, I managed to handle THAT one just fine…'

She blushed deeply and looked down at the table shyly. "…Y-You really think I'm pretty?"

He nodded, adding some fake sincerity to it. "Yeah, of course… That's not a main reason, but... It IS a positive." He smiled.

Her eyes became threatened with tears. "T-Thank you so much… No one's ever called me pretty before…" She suddenly hugged him tightly.

'Ugh…' "M-Mimi, it's okay… I really think it…"

"W-Well… You're very handsome…" Another blush revealed itself on her cheeks as she smiled sweetly.

"…No I'm not… I look like a bum." They both laughed, but she shook her head.

"You don't look like a bum to me… I really think you're handsome."

They smiled and worked until the bell rang, then got up. "Um… If you want to come eat with us at lunch, I'm sure Lana and Earl won't mind."

"…Thanks." He smiled and kissed her cheek before walking to his next class.

'I think I'm in love…' She sighed dreamily and smiled, practically skipping to her 5th period class. Earl and Lana noticed and gave each other a weird look. Lana watched her friend. "…She's either lost it, or something REALLY good happened to her."

Earl gave a nod and looked at her. "…Think it was Lucas?"

"Ugh, I hope not… He's up to something… I can just tell." Her voice was riddled with annoyance and anger.

"I dunno, he seemed okay to me." He felt the same glare as this morning and turned to the redhead. "Oh, what now? I kept it clean."

"You fell for his act, just like SHE did!"

"Lana, look… I don't like the idea of her hanging around with a kid who's been known to be aggressive toward everyone, but he really seems changed. Just talk to the kid if you're not sure."

She heaved a sigh and walked away. On the way to her class, she ran into Lucas. "Ow… Oh, Lucas…"

"Hey, sorry about that." He smiled and she resisted the strong urge to hit him.

"Hey, could I talk to you in private?" She motioned to a Janitor's closet. He shrugged and walked in, followed by the redhead. She shut the door. "Lucas… I want to know right now. Why are you suddenly good and so interested in her? You're up to something, I know you are! Tell me now!"

An evil smirk, his usual smirk, appeared on his face. "So… You caught me. I'm just in it to get some. What of it? If it weren't me, it would've been someone else. What are you gonna do? Tell on me? She won't believe you, she's practically mine now."

Her eyes widened at this revelation. "Y-You… You're horrible! Why would you do this to such a sweet girl? You don't deserve her!"

He scoffed and smirked again. "Think I don't know that? Why do you think I'm acting all nice all of a sudden? Because she seemed like a good lay, and if I acted like my normal self, I wouldn't have a snowball's chance in Hell to even get near her." He turned and left the Janitor's closet without another word, now looking completely triumphant.

She stared in his direction, then started running to where Mimi had 5th period. 'Ugh… Math… No, Mimi's more important!' She knocked on the door and Mr. Raan, the Math teacher, answered. "Yes? Oh, Lana. Good morning." "Mr. Raan, could I talk to Mimi out here for a minute? It's urgent." "…Well, I suppose, if you make it brief… Mimi." Mimi nodded and got up, walking out into the hallway with her friend.

"L-Lana, what's the matter? You're out of breath… And you look really worried… D-Did something happen?"

"Y-Yes, something happened! Lucas is lying to you! He told me himself that he only wanted to get in your pants! Er… Dress. He hasn't changed at all, Mimi…"

Mimi blinked, looking very betrayed. "L-Lana…"

"It's okay, I'll be here for—"

"Go." Mimi's voice sounded very biting. Lana stares.

"H-Huh?"

"I can't believe you'd make up such a story, Lana… He HAS changed. I can see it in the way he looks at me." Her eyes filled with angry tears as she glared at the redheaded girl. Lana blinked.

"Y-You think I'm making it up…? He told me! He admitted it!" Her eyes began to fill with tears. "He said it himself…!"

"That's a lie! He wouldn't do that to me, he cares about me!"

Lana had to use every ounce of willpower not to break down right there. "…F-Fine! Obviously he's more important to you than your best friend! Don't come crying to me when he hurts you! I'll listen about as well as you just did!"

"Lana, stop—"

"FUCK YOU!" Lana ran back down the hallway, tears streaming down her cheeks. She finally stopped running when she couldn't anymore. Her will faded and she broke down crying in the middle of the hallway.

'Why? Why won't she listen? I'm trying to keep her from being hurt!' She started crying even harder now. Any cheerfulness she had before was dwarfed by overwhelming sadness, anger, confusion, and hatred. Hatred for that jerk who took her best friend from her and was proud of it.

'…I don't want to be here anymore… Fuck this place, fuck Lucas, and FUCK MIMI!' She went to her locker and shakily opened it to grab her bag before storming to the doors of the large school. She was stopped by Mr. Arcé, the principal.

"Lana, where do you think you're going? And why are you crying?"

"I'm leaving. No one'd miss me. And I'm crying because my best friend has made a quick transition from friend to bitch."

"L-Lana, I've never heard you use such… Language before… This must be big… But… Unfortunately, as much as I'd like to let you go home to be alone with your thoughts, I can't do that…"

"…Then I'll break out. I'm not staying here anymore."

"Lana, go to class… I don't want this to become a big deal…"

She growled and shoved past him. She ran out of the large glass door as fast as her legs would carry her thin figure. She heard sirens and ran even faster. She was now on the run from everyone.

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

*Gasp* Drama! What will happen next? Hopefully you all will know sooner than later... lol Did you guess it was Lana, of all people? :D Anyway... Lemon soon, probably within the next few chapters. Happy, pervs? XD I'm joking. If I was serious, I'd be a hypocrite since I'm WRITING it... Anyway, review as always! Also, a treat for such a long wait: Chapter 6 is going up with this one! ^_^

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	7. Chapter 6: Make You Feel Better?

As I promised. Enjoy! ^_^

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

**Chapter 6: Make You Feel Better...?**

Mimi walked back into Mr. Raan's room, confused and hurt. As she sat down, she let herself drown in her own thoughts.

'Why...? Why would she make up something like that? It's not true... He HAS changed. I KNOW he has... Why can't she see it? God... Please let her see that she's wrong!'

After an eternity of depressing thoughts about how her best friend was a traitor and the like, the bell rang and she slowly walked out of the classroom to find Lucas waiting for her.

"Hey, babe... You okay?" She shook her head and Lucas walked over. He wrapped an arm around her and hugged her. Her eyes became threatened with tears and he looked down at her. "Hey, hey... Don't cry... Here, tell you what... I want you to come over to my house. I can comfort you better when we aren't on a schedule."

She looked up at him. "B-But... What about school...?"

"This is a little more important... And besides, don't you have top marks in everything anyway? Come on. Nurse Chanse can write you a pass."

And with that, they walked down to the nurse's office. As they walked in, a slightly plump woman with pink hair looked up at them. "Oh, Mimi... Lucas... What can I do for you?"

"Mimi's not feeling well... She needs to leave. I'll accompany her, since none of the teachers would notice if I wasn't there."

Nurse Chanse sighed. "Well... I guess since she's doing so well, I can let this slide... Just this once, okay?" She smiled and wrote out her note with a wink, and Lucas smiled and took it.

"Thank you."

They headed toward Mimi's locker first, so she could grab her stuff. Before she could sling it over her shoulder, though, Lucas stopped her and slung it over his own, smiling. "Babe, I'll carry this... You don't have to worry about it."

They then walked to the office, dropped the note off with the secretary (Mr. Arcé wasn't there, something about a runaway; They paid it no mind), and left the school.

As they walked, Mimi came close to giving up and falling flat on her face multiple times, but Lucas caught her every time. After about a 25-minute walk, they came to a slightly banged-up house. "There it is..."

He unlocked the door and opened it, setting her stuff on the nearby kitchen table. She walked in and he shut the door before they removed their shoes.

He sat her on the couch and just held her for about an hour. She told him what Lana had accused him of as she cried over losing her friend and how she had been betrayed by that same friend.

"...Mimi...?"

She sniffled and looked up at him. "Hm...?"

"Please don't cry..."

She nodded and stopped the waterworks as best as she could. He smiled.

"Hey, is it okay if I take these off? It's really warm in here..." He motioned to his hoodie and shirt, and she blushed.

"...O-Okay..." Her mind raced with many thoughts, one being the most prominent: 'I've never seen a boy without a top on...' Her face became an even deeper red after she saw he had it off.

"I-If you want... I can make you feel better easily..." He blushed.

"W-What do you mean, sweetie...?"

"Um... Like this..." He cupped her face in his hand and pulled her in for a kiss, which she gladly accepted. She was surprised, however, when she felt his tongue part her lips. Her face flushed deeply, but she couldn't deny the feeling of warmth in the pit of her stomach that she felt as they shared their first tongue-kiss.

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

Hehehe... Excited? Lemon next chapter, definitely. And if I know myself like I think I do, since this is not a One-Shot, it will be graphic. Bwahaha! :3

Review, as always!

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	8. Chapter 7: Make You feel Even Better?

Okay, guys... The moment you've all been waiting for. Lemon time! It's... It's pretty graphic. So yeah... Enjoy, you pervs. lol I'm kidding! Read and review. PLEASE review... I can't stress that enough. It lets me know you guys are actually reading! lol

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

**Chapter 7: Make You Feel Even Better**

She blushed and stared deeply into his eyes as he pulled back some and broke the kiss, her own eyes clouded with lust and wanting. "W-Wow… T-That was… Nn, my stomach… It feels hot…"

He smiled and gently pinned her down on the couch, his body inches from her now ecstasy-laced one. "I can make you feel even better… If you want…"

Her face became red, her mind screaming to stop him, but her head ignored it and nodded slowly, her physical being too overrun with passion and lust to say no.

He helped her up to her feet and led her to his room, assisting with the removal of her shirt as soon as they got there. He tossed it aside and removed her lacy bra with only his teeth, causing her to blush intensely. She suddenly remembered her thought from that morning.

~No one'll ever get that far, because no one wants to…~

'This feeling… A wet warmth… Hah… W-Why? Why does watching him do this make my entire body feel so hot…?' She gently placed her hand between her legs to stop the heat she felt, but he stopped her and slid her dress down and off before laying her down on the mattress.

She shyly started to instinctively curl up and cover her exposed breasts, but he again stopped her and instead placed his lips on the aroused pink spot in the middle.

Her entire body bucked with this new feeling she had coursing through her body. She gasped out his name and moaned, grasping weakly at the torn sheet on his mattress. He let her nipple go and smiled up at her before licking down her lithe stomach.

"Ohh… L-Lucas…" She started massaging her breasts, almost as if her body was no longer under her control. It just felt too good NOT to do it. Her body bucked again as he slowly pressed a finger into the growing wet area on the front of her panties.

"Hah! W-Wha… What are you…?"

"Shh… Just relax and enjoy…" He smiled and repeated his action.

She moaned again and let her body fall into the passion that was swallowing her slowly. She now understood why people masturbated. For release! Just before all the heat and pressure building up in the pit of her stomach burst from her lower body, however, he stopped.

"W-Why did you stop…? It felt sooo good…" Her voice was laced with ecstasy at this point.

"Because I have something even better…" He smiled and got to his feet. She blushed more when she realized what he meant, but her body only agreed with him as her legs opened up instinctively. A smile spread across his face as he slipped her panties off her curvy hips, then removed his pants and boxers.

Both of them were completely naked now.

The thought shaded her face an even deeper scarlet color, and she had yet another thought: The only one who had ever seen her womanhood before now was Lana, and even that was an accident. She suddenly felt something prod at her soaked slit. She moaned at the contact before wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him in forcefully with them.

Bad idea.

She cried out painfully as her virginity was popped, forever taken from her by the waves of intense pain now ripping through her. He kissed her and the waves of agony slowly faded into a dull sting, then disappeared into pleasure from the intimate contact. She nodded to give him permission and he slowly began thrusting into her.

She moaned weakly and the heat appeared again, only more intense this time around. Her entire body, all five of her senses, were numbed (Except in a certain area, of course) from the intense pleasure she felt deep inside her womanhood. He slowly pressed in deeper, rewarding him with a loud, weak, lust-filled cry from the brunette.

She felt the heat inside her building again as he sped up his hips. "O-Ohh… Don't stop… It feels amazing…" He gladly accepted her offer, nearing his own end from her tightness. She moaned loudly a minute later as her inner walls began contracting repeatedly and rapidly around him, her entire body involuntarily twitching and bucking under him as she hit her first ever orgasm.

Her juices coated her inner walls as she came, causing Lucas to go even faster. She felt it tense up inside her, and her final coherent thought screamed in her mind.

"P-Pull it out!"

She vaguely felt him pull out, followed by something warm on her mound. That was the last sensation she felt before sleep swallowed her up.

Lucas smirked as he wiped her mound clean of his cum. 'I did it… And I was right. She was tighter than any other girl I've been with.' He almost laughed to himself at how easy his 'task' was. 'One day was all it took… She really was pathetic.' He let her sleep, smirking to himself. He had done it. He had gotten what he wanted. And he felt no regret, no remorse. No love at all.

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

So... Lucas is a HUGE dick. Even I think that, and I created him. lol But don't worry, he won't be appearing for much longer. That doesn't mean no more lemons, though. I plan on having her "experiment" with a different character... A girl. So yes, There will be Yuri. Fun! ^_^

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	9. Chapter 8: I Never Really Cared

Alright, everyone... Another chapter of my longest fic so far. Thank you all so much for the reviews! It makes my day to know that people are actually reading! ^_^

Enjoy!

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

**Chapter 8: I Never Really Cared**

Mimi woke up and looked around. 'Where… Oh, wait… I came home with Lucas, and… Ugh…' Her head started to hurt somewhat. What HAD she done? She didn't remember anything. She got up, but fell right back down as a searing throb of pain raced through her inner thighs. "Oww!" Her cry of pain woke up the sleeping bluenette.

"Huh…? Oh…"

He looked up at her. Both of them were naked, and the pain… 'O-Oh my gosh…' "L-Lucas… What did we do…?"

"What? I fucked you. Don't you remember…?"

"N-No! And don't use that language, it goes against the Bible!"

"Ha! Forgive me if I'm wrong, but doesn't having sex before marriage ALSO go against your damn storybook?"

She blinked, confused at his sudden coldness. "L-Lucas—"

"Shut it. You should've listened to your ginger buddy… She wasn't lying. Everything she told you about me? That I haven't changed, and how I just wanted to fuck you? It was all true. You're just as stupid as she is, if not even more so for not seeing through the fake smiles and false love for your dumb ass."

Tears threatened to spill from Mimi's eyes. "B-But… That comfort, that care…"

"All FAKE. I never really cared about you or anyone else. It was a front. A sham. Get it? I hate EVERYONE."

She quickly got dressed and ran out the front door after grabbing her bag, tears and sobs erupting from her. 'N-No… He didn't care about me…?'

She ran through the darkened streets, only illuminated by the midnight moon. She felt dirty, helpless, and used. SO used.

She ran home and knocked on her door. Her mother answered, looking very frightened. "Wha… M-MIMI!"

The crying woman pulled her sobbing daughter into a nearly-crushing hug. "Where have you been? Oh, Mimi, we were so worried about you!"

Mimi, however, didn't know how to answer. Something told her 'Oh, I was just at the house of a boy I knew was bad before, but he seemed happier so I jumped into said boy's bed and let him take my innocence forever' wouldn't sit well with her mother, so she answered as plainly as she could.

"I missed the bus and tried to walk home… I guess I need a map or something." She put on a false smile for her mother and father, who bought it easily and held her.

Her father stroked the young deflowered girl's back.

"N-Next time… Call me… I can take off work and come get you…"

Mimi nodded and went into her room, still feeling the dirtiness of her pained inner thighs. 'They hurt from… Agh…' She quickly grabbed her trash can and threw up. The very thought of what had happened now made her sick to her stomach. She needed some sort of escape… And that's when it hit her.

'Dad has stuff in the refrigerator…' Alcohol would be her sweet release.

She waited until they had gone to bed, then snuck out to the kitchen. She reached in and grabbed a bottle of what looked like Ginger Ale, but she knew better. She knew EXACTLY what it was.

She opened it and took a sip, cringing. 'Ugh…' She forced down another sip after she had registered the taste, now used to it. Her sips turned into gulps, and she reveled in the numb burning sensation that the drink had caused in the back of her throat. She felt dizzy and put the bottle back before stumbling up the stairs to her room.

From what she could tell, the plan had worked. She definitely felt happier, even giggling like an idiot at what she thought was another step, but ended up being flat carpet at the top of the stairs. She tripped over herself and fell down, managing to catch herself and crawling the rest of the way to her bed.

It felt very soft as she took off all her clothes, her senses now numb to the pain between her legs. She lied naked on her sheets and covered up, still giggling about the step.

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

Someone can't hold their alcohol... lol Okay. Next chapter is Lana-centric. Yes, we finally find out what happened after she ran out! lol Review as always.

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	10. Chapter 9: A Night in Jail

Okay, folks, here you go. ^_^ This chappie is Lana-Centric. She's in jail. Yeah, I know, seems a little harsh for running out of school, but it's important to the story, so suck it up and deal. lol Anyway... I also got chapter 10 done, so I will be uploading that as well. Hooray!

Enjoy! ^_^

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

**Chapter 9: A Night in Jail**

Lana awoke to yet another firm grip on her butt. "Agh, knock it off! I told you, I'm not gay!"

Her cell-mate, a somewhat butch girl in her 20's who had short spiky red hair and a blue jumpsuit, looked at her from behind, having a somewhat dejected look on her face. "Aw, c'mon, Lana-baby… I know ya jus' wanna be held like everyone else… Why not lemme do it? I happen ta think you're pretty cute…"

Lana heaved a sigh and turned to her 'attacker.' "Look, Raliga… I know. And yeah, I do wanna be held. But we're both girls, and for the last time, I can't look at another woman that way… And besides, I'm only 17. Wouldn't that get you in MORE trouble?"

"Tha's what I'm in here fer anyway… It don' matter ta me… Love's more important ta me. Even if it is jus' a hollow thing…" Raliga turned away on the bed sadly.

"…So what did you mean 'that's what you're in here for?' What happened?" Lana's voice was sincere, even if it was a way to change the subject.

"…Me an' this girl… Sweet li'l thing, she was only a year younger 'n you… We fell fer each other. An' hard, too. She was my life… 'Til her parents got in our business and told 'er to dump me. Even after all that, her damn parents still had me arrested for bein' some sort o' pedophile! But it wasn't like that! I didn't even touch 'er once! Most we ever did was kiss!"

Her fist smashed into the wall, leaving cracks. "It wasn't fair, the way they forced us apart! An' they weren't even all that good ta her, neither! From what I saw, they were awful parents!"

Tears were now filling Raliga's eyes. "I jus' wanted ta be there fer her… I loved 'er, and I never even got the chance ta say it, 'cause she was taken from me... She's your age, now, ya know..."

Lana sighed sadly and hugged Raliga from behind. "…I'm sorry… I didn't mean to ask…"

"…Nah, It's fine… What 'bout you, Lana-baby? Why you here? Ya don' seem the type to deserve this awful place…"

Lana blushed when she realized how absolutely childish her reason sounded. "…I… I had a fight with my best friend and ran out of school…"

"A fight? Whatcha mean? Like a fist fight?"

"N-No, I yelled at her when she didn't listen…" '…What have I done? She probably hates me…' Lana started sobbing suddenly, and Raliga turned around and hugged her.

"Shhh… I'll be here if ya need a shoulder ta cry on, or jus' a friend ta talk to… Okay, honey?"

Lana nodded, still sobbing in the arms of the older, butcher, yet somehow still feminine cell-mate she now called a friend. "…Do you really mean that?"

"Tsk! 'Do ya mean that…' Of course I mean it, you're too much of a sweetheart ta be alone in this place. "

"I-I just wish she'd visit me… So I could apologize… T-Tell her I'd never yell at her again… Hold her… I m-miss her, Raliga! S-She's my best f-friend!" Lana started to full-on cry, letting tears, sobs, and the like escape her small trembling frame. "I-I didn't mean to make hate me!"

"Now, now, honey… She don' hate ya… Not if she was your bes' friend. She still cares about ya, I'm sure of it."

"...Thank you..." Lana gave a tearful yawn and lied down on her matress. "Good night, Raliga."

"No prob'm, hon. Night."

"Night."

Both girls fell asleep, happy with the fact that they made a new friend.

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

...So yeah. Don't worry, this resolves itself. lol I promise. Oh, and to LC: Thank you for reviewing! Don't worry, this fic will have a happy ending. I'm not that cruel! lol Anywho... Review as always.

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	11. Chapter 10: The Gang

Okay... In this chapter, we finally meet Terrance and his gang. I was especially excited to write interaction between Ferna and Mimi. Why? Well... Remember my AN a couple chapters ago? Yup, it's gonna happen. lol Not right away, but in a little while.

Aaaand enjoy! ^_^

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

**Chapter 10: The Gang**

"Mimi, honey! Time for school!"

'Ugh... My head...'

Mimi awoke and winced from the pain in her throbbing head. "Ow... What..."

'...Oh, right... The stuff in the fridge... Hnn... My skull...' She gripped her head and slowly got up, only to get another surprise.

"Wah? W-Why am I naked...?" She tried to remember after her second sip, but had no luck. Her head was swimming in blurry and incoherent thoughts. '...Oh well...'

She looked at herself in the mirror. '...I'm so filthy... They'll all know... W-What if they can smell it on me? Oh, gosh...'

She quickly grabbed an outfit and got in the shower. She scrubbed hard between her legs, trying to erase the nonexistent scent of her defloration. She stopped when it actually started to feel a little good.

'W-What's wrong with me? I shouldn't think that kind of thought! I'm so unclean!'

She got out and got dressed, then practiced making false masks of emotion on her face before going downstairs.

"Honey, do you want any breakfast?"

"Ah... N-No, I'm not hungry. And besides, I'm gonna be late, so... I'm gonna head out now."

She ran out the door without another word, ignoring the strange look shot at her from her mother.

She sat down on the bus. She couldn't shake the feeling that they all knew, even though in reality no one did. 'They're all looking at me... They know... Hah...'

She started to tremble and her palms became sweaty. She was panicking at this point. 'N-No... I just have to make it through today... I-It's Friday! The best weekday ever! I'll forget about it at school... I-I hope...'

She tensed up and yelped when a kid sat down next to her. The kid eyed her, rolled his eyes, and sat somewhere else. She gasped to herself.

'W-What's WRONG with me? I LOVE people! So why am I so freaked out?'

Tears began burning her eyes and she curled up slightly. 'H-Help me, God! Forgive me for my abominable actions! I NEED you!'

The bus arrived at school, and she waited for everyone to shuffle off toward the building. This was normal. She got off and walked slowly, then looked upwards.

An action which immediately turned out to be bad.

Her heart sank. It was Lucas, complete with his usual scowl. She suddenly ran away toward the old storage shed, just wanting to get out, to escape from the man who had completely broken her.

As she ran, she smacked into a girl. The girl turned around, glaring at the nuisance who disturbed her cigarette.

"...The hell? Who're you, Girly?"

"Ah... S-Sorry... M-My name's Mimi..." She got up to shake the girl's hand, but she scoffed and turned around to her previous position.

"Ain't gonna make a friend outta me, girly... I don't want none o' that."

Mimi blinked, confused. "Why—"

"Oy, Ferna! Where the hell'd you go?

She was interrupted by a voice, this one much more manly. Which made sense, considering it belonged to a large boy with green hair.

"I told ya, dumbass, I'm having a cig! Hold your damn horses!" She took a puff of said cigarette and exhaled a stream of smoke. "Impatient ass..."

Mimi stared at them both. 'W-What did I get myself into?'

The boy looked down at her, seeming to just now notice her existence. "...Oh. Hey. You the newest member o' my gang...?"

'G-Gang? Oh no!' She shook her head, her entire body trembling. "N-N-No, I don't know w-what y-you're talking about...!"

"Damn... We need another chick..."

Ferna growled and looked at her. "Jeez, why the hell not, Girly? Ya look like you could use some toughenin' up."

"T-Toughening...? What do you mean...?"

"Ugh... I MEAN that you're shakin' more than a baby deer or somethin'. You ain't got nothin' to be scared of, we ain't gonna hurt ya. Unless ya piss us off or somethin', in which case I'll PERSONALLY beat ya down."

"...Um... I-I suppose if it's just to toughen up a little... It'll be okay..." She smiled hesitantly and looked up at Ferna.

"A'right. Cool. Follow me, Girly." She tossed the cigarette down and stomped it out before taking her further back into the woods next to the run-down shack.

Mimi began to tremble, both with fear and excitement. 'Maybe they can help me get over what happened...'

They came to a clearing where 4 other people were gathered, soon made 5 by the large green-haired boy from earlier. "Sit down over there, girly. We'll begin the initiation soon, 'kay?" She flashed Mimi a smile, but Mimi no longer had the ability to see into people's smiles to find sincerity.

So Mimi simply nodded and smiled back. Ferna walked over to the green-headed boy, and Mimi looked at the others as she took her seat on a tree stump.

She saw a small, frail-looking boy with a mask on, and what seemed to be a sword on his back. Next was a thin, but not scrawny, blonde boy on a laptop. After him, she saw a huge man, with long blonde hair streaked by a forest green color. Mimi assumed he wasn't very emotional, due to the indeed emotionless look on his face. He almost seemed like a statue... After the man came an acrobatic-looking girl with an emo-style haircut. She was sitting on a tree branch. Mimi blinked at this. '...Like a bird...?' The girl let out a sigh and leapt down.

'...D-Did she know what I was thinking...? Oh, no...' Mimi instinctively curled up a little as Ferna walked back over to her.

"Ready, Girly?"

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah, I guess so..."

Ferna grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look up. "Hey. No hesitatin', got me? You'll get your ass kicked appearin' weak like that!"

"O-Okay! Sorry!" She tried not to look scared by the girl's sudden forcefulness. But how could she not be? She was scared of EVERYONE now.

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

Mimi? In a fight? Le gasp! lol Next chapter... I dunno yet. lol I gotta write it. But until then... Review as always!

Peace Out, Yo!

~DarkLordK~


	12. Chapter 11: Beginning the Downfall

Okay, y'allz. Chapter 11! I gotta admit... The fight scene? A little lame... But whatever. I'm not good at them anyway. lol I gotta practice on those...

Ooookay... Solid G3 Legend, LC, whatever you wish to be called... The tagline comment? I was kidding. lol It's all good. I'll check those songs out when I get the chance, too.

Alright? Alright. Enjoy! ^_^

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

**Chapter 11: Beginning the Downfall**

Ferna smiled at her, but again, Mimi couldn't figure out the level of sincerity, if any.

"Now, I'll ask ya again... Ready, Girly?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Mimi stood sraight and looked directly at Ferna.

"Good... 'Cause for your initiation, you gotta... Uh... T-Terrance, what the hell'm I s'posed ta tell 'er?" She looked confused and glanced back at Terrance, the large greenette, who gave a sigh.

"Mimi, for your initiation, you have to fight and win against one of those jock bastards who keep tryin' to take over our hangout." 

"F-Fight? B-But I can't...! A-And the jocks... They're HUGE!" Mimi waved her arms around for emphasis.

"This is a one time thing. We all had to. You have to as well. That's the rule." Ray, the blonde boy, now spoke up.

She sighed heavily. "...No back-up?"

"Nope. And you can take on one of the smaller ones. They're wimpier than the normal douches on that pathetic thing they call a sports team." This time, it was Starre, the emo-haired girl, coaching the brunette.

"Ah... W-Well..." She looked down and weighed her options. '...Deal with the pain alone... Or get hit a few times and have a group of people to help me...'

She naturally went with the more social option and nodded. "Okay... I'll do it." She clenched her small fists and Ferna giggled.

"Jeez, Girly, ya have a dress on, for God's sake... Ya can't fight in that thing! Here..." She walked over to an old, moss-coated locker and opened it, reaching inside. The locker appeared as if it has been dragged there straight from a wall. Ferna groped around in the dark, finally grabbing something.

"Ah-hah! Here, Girly, wear these." She tossed Mimi a tank top and a pair of short-shorts. Mimi blushed and looked at her.

"I-I can't wear this! It's just so... N-Not me!" She looked around at the others, who were smiling at her to put them on and get it overwith. Except for Jason, the masked kid, who was staring off into nothingness as he had since she arrived.

She sighed and walked behind a bush, hesitantly changing into the very revealing fighting outfit. '...Ugh... I look horrible... Like someone who would jump into bed with... Urgh...' She threw up again. Thinking about her situation still twisted her stomach badly.

Ferna ran back immediately, concerned. "Y-You okay, Girly? What's the matter?"

Mimi took a deep breath and wiped her mouth off with a handkerchief she had in her dress pocket. "Y-Yeah... Just nervous..." She flashed a pasted-on smile toward Ferna, who sighed.

"Jeez... Fine... You better not fight using that method." They laughed and Mimi smiled for real this time.

"No, I'm okay now... Really." She walked out with Ferna to the others. They nodded approvingly and took her to where the jocks hung out.

Terrance spoke up. "Hey, jock dickfaces! We got someone new to kick one of your asses!" Mimi blinked and looked up at him. "W-What?" "Trust me. You'll win. They're gonna send in their weakest guy to fight you. That's when you beat his ass, got it?"

"...Y-Yeah..."

They did, indeed, send the smallest person they had because of overconfidence. "Jeez, little Christian girl, don't you have a soul to save or somethi—" He was interrupted by a swift, yet powerful, punch to the face.

"Don't talk to me like that!" She punched him down to the ground, much to everyone's suprise there.

'...H-Holy fuck, Girly... You just made my day...' Ferna smiled fondly as Starre cheered her on.

"Rip 'im apart, Mimi!"

They all laughed as Mimi finished the fight with one last punch as the jock boy got up. He immediately fell back down and the group congratulated their new member on the way back to their spot.

But was it worth it...?

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

Le gasp again! Looks like Mimi's finally fitting in with people again... But will it end here?

Hell no, more drama, I say! lol

Anywho, next chapter is when Mimi's mom finds out what happened... What could happen?

It's for me to know and you to find out! lol Review as always!

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	13. Chapter 12: And the Plot Thickens

Aaaaand Chapter 12! Hints of girl-love in this chapter, but no lemon... Yet. In the next few chapters, I promise. ^_^ Anywho, I'm starting to think Lucas is not gonna be in here anymore, because he's a douchebag and I hate him. XD

This chapter, Mimi's mom finds out what happens, so drama abound. Enjoy!

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

**Chapter 12: And The Plot Thickens**

As they walked back, Mimi found herself hoisted up by Terrance in celebration. She giggled at the sudden move, but was set down on her feet. Ferna suddenly hugged her.

"Ah, Girly, you ROCKED that fight! I might've gotten a li'l girl crush on ya back there..." She smiled, but if she was joking, Mimi couldn't tell.

"Um... T-Thanks..." She smiled and returned her hug. Ray patted her back and smiled.

"Good job."

Mimi smiled at him and nodded her thanks. They stayed in celebration until 2:30 in the afternoon, when Mimi realized she had to quickly get home. She waved her goodbyes and ran home. When she got there, she was suprised when no one answered the door.

"...Hello? Mom? Dad?" '...Huh... Guess I'm all alone for now.' She sighed and flipped on the T.V. and relaxed on her couch. A Trojan Condom commercial came on, and she suddenly found herself very aroused yet sick at the mention of sex. She shuddered, unable to tell what she should feel. "...I'm never going to be normal again... He took that from me, along with my innocence... And my sanity..." She jumped when the phone rang. It showed her mother's cell number, so she naturally picked up right away.

"Hello?"

"Mimi, we, ah... T-They need to see you at school..." She sounded ready to break down. So Mimi jumped up and ran back to school.

She was panting heavily and slouching by the time she got there, trying to catch her breath. She walked into the office, and saw her mother crying. "M-Mom? Are you okay?"

Mr. Arcé sighed and motioned to a chair. "Have a seat..."

She sat down, very confused, until something hit her.

She didn't even go to homeroom this morning, let alone classes.

'O-Oh my gosh, no! I'm gonna get the chair!'

"...Mimi? I asked you if you had a good reason for skipping school entirely today."

"I-I... Ah... I... N-No... I apologize deeply, sir... My mind was just on other things, that's all..."

"Such as...?"

"I-I... I was thinking about summer vacation... I'm sorry, it won't happen again..."

"...Alright... Then you're free to go. THIS time. If it happens again, you'll be in detention. I never thought I'd have to have this manner of conversation with YOU, Mimi..."

'...I'm a horrible person...' "R-Right..."

She left with her mother a few minutes later. Mr. Arcé may have bought her lie, but Mrs. Lopp was no fool.

"Mimi... Tell me the truth. Why did you skip school?"

"I-I AM telling the truth..." She jumped when her mother cornered her suddenly.

"I know when you're lying, Mimi... I'm your mother. Now tell me."

She sighed and told her the entire story on the drive home. Her face was covered with a mixture of disappointment, suprise, anger, and pure disgust.

"...I'm not even sure what to do with you..."

"...I... I know..."

Her mother pulled into the driveway and sighed. "Mimi... I think you should go to your room... Until we think of something to do with you."

Mimi teared up at this. Had her mother not heard that it wasn't her fault? Well, it kinda was, but not entirely!

"B-But Mom, why-"

"Because I can't believe YOU would do something like this! Getting into bed with someone you JUST started dating today! Someone you KNEW was bad before! You were such a good girl, and now...!"

Mimi growled painfully, blinking away tears of hurt. "Fine! I didn't think it was possible for you to get so mad at me just because I messed up this one time! It happens! But I have a group of friends who will gladly accept me! They already have!"

She got out of the car, making sure to shut the door extra hard (which wasn't very hard, as she was still fairly timid) and stormed away, ignoring her mother's cries of protest.

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

Uh-oh... Mayhaps Mimi overreacted a bit, but writing her angry... Kinda funny, since she doesn't get angry, like, ever. lol Sooo... She goes back to the group next chapter, where there will be more hints of girl-love. Yay! lol To Solid G3 Legend: Mmkay... I don't know if songs are really gonna help at this point. I DO, however, appreciate you trying to help. I'm glad there's no hard feelings now, so... Yeah. lol To everyone: Review as always!

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	14. Chapter 13: Something New to Consider

Mkay... I'm starting to slow down a bit... I hope it doesn't come to this, but... I MIGHT end it soon... But if I DO, just know that I do have other fics that I'd like to write, so you aren''t getting rid of me that easy. lol Anywho, girl-love. Fun, right? No lemon, unfortunately, but I'm thinking next chapter... So, there's that to look forward to.

Solid G3 Legend: Her mom never actually guessed what happened, she just knew Mimi was lying. Moms can do that, you know. lol Also, I said Lucas was responsible for her downfall, which is only just beginning. Remember, he took her innocence, then basically said he didn't give a rat's ass about what happened. That screwed her up big-time.

Anyway, enjoy!

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

**Chapter 13: Something New to Consider**

Mimi got to where she was sure the group was, crying from a mixture of anger and betrayal. She spotted a faint glow, which she recognized as Ferna's cigarette upon closer inspection. She headed right for it, trying to make herself look somewhat normal; she had been crying the whole walk there, which had been a total of an hour, since she had tripped more than a few times.

Ferna blinked. "...Girly, what're ya doin' here?"

Mimi didn't respond verbally, but fell into her arms instead, sobbing.

"G-Girly, you okay? Girly?"

Mimi looked up at her through tears and proceeded to explain the day after she left their celebration. Ferna looked visibly guilty after she had finished.

"...So it's kinda our fault you were in trouble...?"

"N-No... It was that Lucas kid's... Every time I think about it, I... Ugh..." She had to stop herself from throwing up yet again. Ferna patted her back, soothing the sobbing brunette. "Shh... It'll be alright, hon..." Terrance walked over. "Hey, Ferna- Woah..."

"H-Hey, Terrance..." Mimi sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Um... C-Can I stay with you guys...?"

"Course you can... Come on." Terrance led them both to a shack. Other than he few spots of rust, it appeared to be in good shape. "There's a bed in there for each of us... We don't have any extra, but-"

"She can sleep with me in mine." It was Ferna who spoke now, a pink tint to her cheeks. A similar pink tinge appeared on Mimi's round cheeks.

"T-Thank you, Ferna."

"No prob', Girly." She smiled, and Mimi could see the sincerity in her smile this time.

'That girl crush thing... Is this what she meant? Like a BFF sort of situation?' They hugged and Mimi lied down on the bed, which was suprisingly comfortable.

"Goin' to bed already, Girly?"

"I... Er... It's been a pretty long and eventful day..."

"I understand..." They smiled and Ferna sat on the edge of the bed. "It sounded pretty long..."

Mimi nodded, her eyelids flutterring slighty from fatigue. Ferna giggled a suprisingly girly giggle. "That's adorable, Girly. Ya know, you're pretty cute when you're sleepy..."

Mimi blushed at this, then remembered Lucas's words.

~You're nice, caring, and very pretty...~

Her face became downcast. "...You're just saying that..."

Ferna sighed. 'That damn kid.. He messed her up bad...' "No, I'm not... I meant every syllable. You. Are. CUTE. Okay?"

Mimi now had a slight smile. "...Thank you... I really hope you mean that... It makes me feel a little less like a toy..."

Ferna suddenly leaned down and kissed her unsuspecting lips softly. They stayed that way for a minute, then Ferna broke the kiss. "...Do you believe me now, Girly?"

Mimi was speechless, but not entirely disgusted. More surprised than anything. She simply nodded and turned away, trying to wrap her head around it. She wasn't gay, or bi, or whatever... Right? RIGHT. No doubt... Right...?

The whole process made her sleepy, so she fell asleep. Ferna smiled slightly and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before going outside, leaving Mimi to dream.

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

Bwahaha! She's all confuzzled now! I'm so evil... lol So, yup, definitely lemon next chapter. Girl-love at its greatest! ^_^ Review as always!

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	15. Chapter 14: What the Hell am I!

...Okay. I couldn't work it in this chapter. No lemons yet. But I promise, next chapter. PROMISE!

Also, has anyone ever noticed I've been writing the Author's Notes to this fic AFTER I write the chapter? If not, then I've clearly been hiding it well! And I'm SOO sorry I haven't updated... I've had other things to do. Maybe Chapter 15 will be up this weekend sometime... If not, definitely this week.

I really wish I'd get more reviews, though...

Anywho... Enjoy!

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

**Chapter 14: What The Hell Am I?**

"Mmmm... F-Ferna..."

"Ohh, Mimi... Yessss..."

"WAH?" Mimi was jolted awake by her dream, beads of sweat rolling down her soft face. '...I dreamed about... D-Doing THAT... With Ferna... Oh, gosh... W-What's wrong with me?' She slipped out of bed and walked outside, only to be suprised by... Speak of the Devil.

"Mornin', Girly. Sleep good?"

"Um... Y-Yeah, I... Slept... Good. Yup, really good."

"I would hope so, you were moanin' in your sleep." Ferna shot her a smile. "Dreamin' about a man you like? Or maybe..." She smirked and looked at her. "Were ya dreamin' about me?" She giggled and smiled at Mimi jokingly, but Mimi looked horrified.

'S-She KNOWS? I MOANED in my sleep? Oh, no!'

"...Girly, you okay? Ya look like ya saw a ghost or somthin'..."

"...N-No... I was dreaming of... Y-You... Like you said..." They were both blushing a deep red color now.

"...I was kiddin' with ya... Are you bein' serious? Ya really dreamed about me...?"

"Y-Yeah... It was a... W-Wet... Dream..." She looked mortified. 'She's gonna hate me... Great, I'm never gonna make any friends if I keep having lesbian sex dreams about them...!'

"...That's pretty hot, Girly." Ferna now wore a sincere smile. "You realize I DO like ya in that way, right? I'm a lesbian."

"W-Wha... But I'm not! I'm not even bi! I'm scared...! What am I?"

"Um... Hon, it sounds to me like you're pretty bi."

"B-But... I... Ah... M-Maybe you're right..."

"Would you like to make sure?" Ferna smiled and stood up.

Mimi blinked in confusion. "What...? Make sure? How...?"

"That's easy, hon... Keep in mind that I'm female, just like you." She leaned in and kissed Mimi passionately. Mimi moaned into the kiss softly, slowly submitting to the feeling. Ferna broke the kiss after what felt like forever. "Now... Did you enjoy that, knowing thet we're both female?"

"...I... Y-Yes... I did... It felt right..."

"Then... You're bi." She smiled and leaned against Mimi. "Or... Do ya need more proof?"

"I'm not sure if I believe it quite yet..." Mimi blushed heavily, making Ferna laugh.

"Man, you really are adorable... I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't hoping you'd say that. C'mere. I gotta show you a place I like to go to collect my thoughts, or just enjoy scenery. Well? Let's go, Girly!" She smiled and pulled Mimi with her down a long, winding trail through the trees. After about 5 minutes of alternated walking and running, they reached a cliff. Mimi stepped forward, taking in the awesome sight of the sunrise.

"...Wow..."

"Yeah... 'Spretty much what my reaction was too."

Both girls smiled and sat on the soft grass to watch... Well, ONE girl watched. The other smiled and sighed happily.

"Sets a good mood. Don't it, Girly?"

"...Y-Yeah..." Mimi was blushing furiously now. "U-Um... I-I'm a little scared after my last... E-Encounter... Of this type..."

Ferna hugged her. "You've clearly never been with another chick... We're way more gentle lovers than most guys are. Plus... We know how to touch every sweet spot you got..." After finishing her sentence, she smirked and lightly bit the blushing brunette's pulse point, making her body buck as she let out a loud, surprised moan. Ferna giggled again and smiled. "Just like that. Feels good, huh? Most guys don't know about that little spot..."

Mimi gripped the red-head's shoulders and stared her down for a minute. Ferna simply blinked, confused. "...F-Ferna... P-Please... Tell me... What... What the hell am I?"

Ferna thought for a second, then smiled sincerely. "...Hon... You're definitely one of the sweetest, nicest, most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my life. And yes, before you object... I really do mean it. Every word."

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

Yup. Definitely next chapter. I'll try to get it up ASAP for you all, 'cause after all... Who doesn't enjoy a sweet little 'session' between two girls? Innocent factor of Mimi's helps out too...

Ah, anyway, review! Pleeeeease...? It lets me know this is actually being read.

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	16. Chapter 15: A Beautiful Bonding Moment

Okay, folks, here it is. The moment we've all been waiting for. Yuri. Yay! lol

Toxic Ink: Sorta, yeah. That is what I wanted. lol So thank you.

Anywho, enjoy!

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

**Chapter 15: A Beautiful Bonding Moment**

Mimi blushed furiously again before initiating the best kiss she'd ever had before. Both girls moaned into the other's soft lips, Ferna beginning to lift Mimi's borrowed night shirt to simply caress her. To show her just how much she cared for the brunette. Mimi tensed at first, but let the feeling overtake her. She could think clearly this time, but it didn't matter. She knew the red-head would never hurt her.

"Mmmmimi...?"

"Huh...?"

"Take these off... they're distracting me from you," stated Ferna, indicating Mimi's clothing. Mimi blushed even more before slowly slipping out of the thin fabric hugging her torso, followed by her soft pajama bottoms.

It was Ferna's turn to blush now as Mimi's bra practically popped out of the tight shirt. "W-Woah... What the hell, Girly? Keepin' these things hidden from the world with that dress... You should be flauntin' these things!" She smiled as she gently brushed Mimi's breasts with her palms.

'Ah... S-Since when are they so sensitive...? I always slept without-' "Agh!" Mimi released a loud moan as Ferna slipped the brunette's bra off and took the exposed pink bud in her mouth in one fluid motion. "F-Fern... Ahhh..." She shuddered pleasurefully while Ferna skillfully pleasured both breasts with her tongue, making sure to be equal between the two.

"You have amazing breasts, Mimi..."

"I-I do...? Hey... W-Wait, you called me Mimi instead of girly?"

Ferna let out a cutely shy giggle. "I wanted to call you you're actual name... You know, make the moment seem a little more real..."

'Hm,' Mimi thought, 'That makes sense, I guess...' She was snapped back to attention when Ferna suddenly had her pinned. Mimi looked scared, but Ferna chuckled. "Mimi... It'll be okay. I promise. Here, I'll prove it..." She slowly slid her hand down the brunette's slender frame until she reached her panties. Which, Ferna noticed with a smirk, were already wet from anticipation.

"Someone's eager..."

Mimi quickly tried to cover up, but Ferna masterfully caught her hands halfway. "Ah-ah... I don't mind it, hon... If anything, it's driving me to make you feel even better. I'm guessing you've probably had an orgasm... Right?"

"O-Or... Gasm...?" Mimi looked confused now. 'What's she talking about...?'

"An orgasm? When you reach your peak, per se? You feel so amazing that your mind practically goes blank...?"

"O-Oh, yeah, I did... Just once, when..." Her voice trailed off sadly, making the red-head sigh and softly kiss her navel.

"Look, hon... I know this is gonna seem kinda mean... But you can't let that one time ruin you. It's tough to move on, but eventually, you're gonna have to... That way, you can enjoy everything life has for you. Like... Making love, instead of just bedding someone. Making love, like... Like I wanna do with you right now." She smiled sincerely and Mimi blinked in realization.

"...You're right... I want to m-make love with you too, F-Ferna... Go ahead... I'm sorry. I'll let you to it."

"Aw... You didn't do nothin' wrong... But I forgive you anyway, I suppose." They both giggled and Ferna hooked Mimi's now even-wetter panties with her index fingers, sliding them down the slender legs of her brunette love.

"Ooh... It's so pretty and pink..." The red-head smiled and softly kissed Mimi's womanhood, earning her a loud moan. "And you taste real sweet, hon." Mimi blushed at this, eliciting a giggle from the other girl. Before long, any embarassmment Mimi was feeling completely vanished as Ferna licked at her playfully, caressing her thighs as she ate the younger girl out. All Mimi could do was moan and sigh, her voice full of pleasure and wanting. Before she hit the 'big O,' however, Ferna stopped.

"W-Why did you-"

"Shh... I want us both to cum together." She smiled when Mimi blushed again. "You're so cute, Mimi..." And with that, she removed her own clothing and lied completely naked on top of Mimi.

"So... You still wanna go through with this?" Ferna looked down into the beautiful scarlet eyes she had fallen for.

"Y-Yes... Please... I feel like I NEED this... To be touched... To be loved..."

"You are, hon. You are." Ferna smiled and kised Mimi lovingly as she started grinding on her gently. Both girls moaned loudly as their desires were heightened by the contact. The red-head sped up, causing both of their clits to brush together occasionally. This only made them moan louder, fueled their passion for each other. They kept at it until Mimi started panting. "F-Ferna... I-I'm gonna-ahh-aaahhh!"

Mimi's entire body bucked against Ferna's as her climax hit her like a wall. Her juices practically spilled out of her, moistening Ferna's own womanhood even more. "Agh... I-I'm close too... Mimiiiiii!" The fiery-haired girl cried out as she hit her own orgasm, letting the waves of pleasure blank her mind for the moment. After both girls had finished riding out their orgasms, they collapsed into each other's arms, breathing heavily.

"Hah... H-Hey, Girly... I l-lasted longer.. Haha..."

"Y-Yeah...? Not by much... Ferna... Hahah..."

They embraced each other as their breath returned to normal, neither girl wanting to release the other. Mimi reached over and used all their clothing to make a makeshift blanket, should anyone wander to that spot. They both smiled at each other, nuzzling the other.

"I love you."

"I... I love you too."

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

She seemed hesitant... Hehehe...

Sorry, foreshadowing sorta. lol Okay. I realize the lemon was WAY shorter than the previous one, but I kinda... Lost motivation half-way through. Ehehe...

*Dodges a rock thrown at my head*

Yes, I know. But it was cute, no? :3 Anyway, More interaction between her and Terrance's group. Party, I'm thinking. Or something. I dunno. lol

Review as always!

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	17. Chapter 16: Do You Love Me?

Okay... The morning after the sweet girl-lovin'. Enjoy!

Also... I realize it's been a while since I updated... Um... It's because I'm losing motivation for this fic... I might end it soon, I'm not sure yet. If I do, though, I promise I'll sum up the rest of the story so it's not a cliffhanger.

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

**Chapter 16: Do You Love Me?**

Mimi's eyes fluttered open. "Hnn... Wha...? Oh... Hey, Ferna."

"Mmmmm... Hey, Mimi..." Ferna smiled groggily and planted a soft kiss on the brunette's lips.

They stood up together and donned their outfits to avoid embarrassment before walking back to the hangout. All eyes were upon the two girls walking back, some members of the gang smirking knowlingly, others (Starre) glaring with shock. Jason's masked face remained stoic, as always. The new lovers blushed, looking at their feet before sitting down. Terrance chuckled and threw them both a small bottle. Ferna caught hers expertly, while Mimi nearly dropped it.

'...It's... The same stuff Dad has in the fridge! Which means... I can forget again! I can be happy for a little while!' Mimi looked absolutely ecstatic, causing Ray to chuckle.

"Sure you can handle that stuff? You're pretty small."

"I can handle it just fine."

No less than 30 minutes later, however, she proved herself wrong. Starre laughed merrily as Mimi attempted to walk over to her for a hug, finally succumbing to the stupor and falling. Ferna quickly caught her. "Jeez... Mimi, you're pretty messed up... We should get you home-"

"No! I don'... I don' wann' go home... Mommy don' love me no more... She's madda' mee... She pro'lly don' wann' see me... I'm a- I-I'm a bad daughter...!" At this last part, both her and Ferna teared up.

"M-Mimi... You're an amazin' girl... Hear me? She loves you... Sure, she's prob'ly mad, but... She DOES love you. All mothers love their children unconditionally."

"Wait... What about-"

"Shut UP, Ray! You're not helpin'!"

The blonde boy quickly shut his mouth, and Mimi bit back more tears. "I... I don' wann' leave... Don' make me leave... I wann' stay w-with you and the others... 'Cause I lo' you... I... Nnn..." She slowly fell into a deep sleep in Ferna's arms, who held her tight.

"Shh... I know, hon... I love you too..." She began carrying Mimi to her bed, holding her bridal style for balance. Starre sighed. "Ferna... Don't do this to yourself again."

"...Shut it, Starre... I know she might not have meant it, because she's obviously smashed... But... I DID mean it. I want this girl to be happy. And if she wants to stay with us to be happy, then damn it, I'm keeping her here. And I don't care what you think. Got me? That's love. Sacrificing your own happiness for the person you really care for. You might do yourself a favor to find it." And with that, she strode into the shack without another word.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

"Ohh... Ow... My head..." The brunette woke up slowly, almost cautiously, so as not to disturb anyone.

"Hey."

Damn. Objective failed.

"...H-Hey... Ferna... I-I'm sorry for waking you..."

"I was already awake, hon. It's okay." She smiled sincerely at the hungover brunette, who smiled back weakly.

"...Okay... O-Ow... My skull hurts..."

"First time? You looked pretty happy to see that bottle..." She smirked playfully at Mimi, who again, could only offer a weak smile in return.

"I-It wasn't... I've drank that stuff before... The same night of... T-The incedent... W-With Lucas..." Her stomach twisted violently at the mere mention of his name.

"...It doesn't help you forget, hon... I know, trust me."

"...Yeah... I know too... I did feel happy for a bit, though..." She smiled slightly.

Ferna sweetly kissed her, then sighed heavily. "Hon... I need to know something... Are you happy being with me? Like... Genuinely happy? Or... Was I your mourning period? I understand if I was, I just want to know."

Mimi seemed taken aback by this. She opened her mouth to answer, but in truth, she hadn't really thought about it. Was she happy? Sure, she enjoyed the red-head's company, and she cared deeply for her, but...

"...N-No... Not in a romantic sense, anyway... I do love you like a best friend, though... I-If that helps..."

"...Y-Yeah... It h-helps. T-Thanks for being honest, M-Mimi..." She now had a quiver to her voice, and immedately Mimi felt horrible.

"F-Ferna... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to make you cry... Honest... I'll j-just... Er..." She went to get out of the bed, to stay away from the girl she had brought to tears in order to not hurt her anymore, but felt a pressure on her wrist.

"...D-Don't go... I'm not mad... Please stay...? A-At least for the rest of the night... Then... You can go if you want..." There were tears in her usually calm eyes. "J-Just... Hold me one last night... I like your warmth..."

Mimi teared up and nodded before embracing the sobbing girl, holding back her own tears as well.

"...I'm sorry..."

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

Well... If that's not depressing, I don't know what is. Anywho... Who could Starre and Ferna have been talking about? Ferna has a previous lover, and the answer may shock you...! Buuut... You gotta wait.

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	18. Author's Note: Important!

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

**Author's Note:**

Ugh... I can't do it anymore. I have virtually ZERO motivation for this story now... Sorry to those who enjoyed it. But hey, this is my first multi-chapter fic in hopefully a long line of them. So... To those who enjoy my writing, fear not! There will be more! 'Course... They'll be shorter than this one, so I can get to the end without any problems. Anyway, I'd feel awful for leaving it at the heart-wrenching cliffhanger (I'll admit: I had tears in my eyes writing it...), so here's the basic rundown of the rest of Fallen Angel.

Mimi leaves after a long talk with Starre and decides to go home. She gets punished for leaving, but is ultimately accepted by her parents. She starts having nightmares about Lucas, and begins a phase of cutting her wrists, drinking more, and even succumbing to drug use to ease her pain. She gets arrested for posession, and her cell happens to be next to Lana's and Raliga's. After thinking through recent events, she manages to get Lana to stop ignoring her. After a long, heart-felt apology, Lana and Mimi become best friends again. The girls get released from jail (complete BS, but at this point, I don't care anymore. lol), but Lana decides to keep in touch with Raliga through letters, and they become best friends as well. Mimi apologizes to everyone she had hurt, including Ferna and the rest of the gang. Ferna happily accepts her apology, and the two start hanging out more, on Lana's condition that she clean her own life up a bit. Ferna accepts and the three become very close. Earl finally works up the courage to tell Mimi how he feels, and Mimi, shocked but happy, returns his feelings and the two end up together. He shows her how making love between a man and a woman is supposed to be, and Mimi finally pushes any memories of her horrible experience with Lucas out of her mind forever. Raliga gets out of jail a few years later, and meets up with the foursome of Lana, Mimi, Ferna, and Earl. To everyone's suprise, Ferna was the girl Raliga had fallen in love with before being jailed. After a touchingly beautiful reunion, the two begin their relationship anew, secret from everyone except Mimi, Lana, and Earl. Everyone lives happily with their lovers, even Lana, who fell in love with Ray from Terrance's group (again, complete BS for love to happen that way, but again, I don't care. XD).

So... There you have it. *Phew* I will definitely be writing more fics in the future, mostly centered on romance. Of course, they might not ALL be romance, so look forward to other stuff too. ;P

And SolidG3Legend, LC, whatever you wish to be called, I say go for it. If you really enjoy writing, then I believe you should do it.

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


End file.
